


补档

by aiqingtianaiyutian



Category: qkq
Genre: M/M, kq - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiqingtianaiyutian/pseuds/aiqingtianaiyutian
Summary: 这是老福特所有小破车的补档 我就不一个个发了 因为我懒 大家自己看吧
Relationships: qkq - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	补档

**Author's Note:**

> 只补小破车 大家自己看吧

<1>  
一个小破车没名字

大概就是王俊凯作为大哥一直把千玺当作养成，后来发现千玺并不和他一样的想法后，就干脆玩囚禁play强制爱了。

易烊千玺猛一睁开眼，入目的是一片白色的天花板墙壁。  
然后他就发现自己四肢手脚成大字型全都被绑在四根床柱上，动弹不得。这是怎么回事？他怎么会在这里？看样子像在某个酒店，难道他在不知道的情况下被人迷晕绑架？  
正当他胡思乱想之际，门被推开了。他用力昂起头去看，当望见来人时，他立马放松了起来。  
“小凯，你怎么也在这儿？你没事嘛？那正好快来帮我解开绳子！”  
然而王俊凯并没有动，他仅仅只是走近望向他。  
“小凯！你怎么了？快帮我把绳子解开啊？”  
王俊凯闻言居然笑了，他俯下身，低头靠近他，“千玺，你不乖啊。”语气带了十分的宠溺，就像他每次哄小孩子一样。  
“王俊凯，你怎么了？”  
千玺不解，到底是怎么回事，现在还有谁能来给他一点解答。  
“既然不乖，那就会有惩罚哦！看来我一直都太过放纵你了。”  
王俊凯嘴角缀着笑，不瞬地看着他。手指抚上他的脸，从眉眼到唇边。  
千玺有些不太懂他到底是什么意思？头微侧偏避开抚触。然而还不等他细想，王俊凯的手又抚上他的胸膛，一下一下地触摸把玩着。  
“呃？王俊凯！你发什么神经啊？”  
“嗯？不懂嘛？你，是我的，只能是我的。所以，要保护好自己，千万不要像今天一样，和那些对着你一脸色迷迷的人靠太近被吃去了豆腐啊！”  
王俊凯继续贴近了几分，“嗯——我看看他碰到了哪？这？这？还有这？”边说着手边在他身体上点着。  
“王俊凯！你不要再这样了！清醒一点！”  
“我很清醒啊。千玺，你是我的，你要记住这点！嗯，我想想，看来得给你打上我的记号，你才能真正意识到这一点呢！”  
王俊凯满是笑意地打量着他，漂亮的桃花眼依然带着满满宠溺的意味。手却开始解开他的衣服扣子，一颗一颗，缓慢又带着优雅惬意，仿佛在拍画报那般，如果不是在解他的衣服扣子，这一切就更完美了。  
事到如今如果易烊千玺还看不出来到底有什么不对劲，他就真的太天真了，只是他潜意识里不太愿意朝那方面想，况且他是真的太过震惊了！为什么这种“我把你当兄弟，你却想睡我的”戏码会真实地在他身上上演！！  
“等等！王俊凯！你冷静一点！咱们这样是不正常的！”他试图去劝说王俊凯冷静下来也想劝他改变自己的想法，缓解现在的情况。  
王俊凯确实停下了动作，他俯下脸，直到鼻尖都贴到他的才停下。眼望着他，嘴里吐出几个字，很轻，  
“无所谓。”  
他的气息喷薄在他脸上，唇重重的亲上他的，碾压啃咬，语气是轻飘飘的，吻却是发狠的，带着点惩罚的意味。  
千玺待他亲完，迫不及待地吸了几口气，“这就可以了吧！”他以为这个吻就是记号。  
王俊凯又笑了起来，他站了起来，俯视着他。  
“千玺，乖，别急！这才刚开始呢！”  
什么！他到底想干嘛？！闻言千玺心里一惊！不会是？！他不由的紧张起来。  
“王俊凯！！你别乱来！！”  
“我没乱来啊。你本来就是我的！”

易烊千玺是真的没有想到王俊凯竟然来真的！！  
他干脆嫌脱衣服太麻烦，直接拿剪刀将他的一身衣物全剪开了，易烊千玺现在浑身赤裸地被捆绑着躺在床中央。  
“王俊凯！！你有病吧！你快放开我！！”他开始剧烈挣扎起来。  
“乖，别动，伤着自己就不好了。”  
王俊凯也不再管他有没有挣扎了，兀自把自己衣裤脱去，又从床头柜摸出一个膏状物体挤出倒在他的下体。  
“嘶～这什么啊？”冰凉的触感一贴上他肌肤，易烊千玺不禁皮肤一紧。  
“你用了就知道。”王俊凯的嘴巴贴在他耳朵边说着又咬上他的耳珠。  
底下手指顺着粘粘的液体伸进他的难以启齿的密处。顺着肠壁不断探索扩张，慢慢加进手指。  
在他伸入第一根手指的时候，千玺就有些难以忍受了，那感觉实在不太好受，强烈地异物感，伴着疼痛不适。他忍不住夹紧臀瓣想让那手指退出去，但王俊凯偏不放过他，反而变本加厉不断增加手指不断探入更深的地方。  
当王俊凯终于退出手指时，他不禁松了口气。但他还没缓过来，王俊凯身下那根硬烫的东西就毫无预兆地捅了进来。  
“啊——王俊凯——”  
他来不及再说些什么，王俊凯就已经迫不及待地往更深处捅去，但他第一次被这样对待，那里面即使经过刚刚的扩张也依然十分窄，王俊凯进入的有些困难，他本想温柔一点对待千玺的第一次，奈何千玺十分不配合，紧紧夹着臀瓣不肯松开，这忍恼了王俊凯。  
他双手掐紧了千玺的两瓣臀肉，往外扩开，滚热的性器似刀锋般一下子捅入千玺身体深处，远远超过了刚刚手指到达的地方。  
易烊千玺一下痛呼出声，眼泪禁不住地不断自眼眶滑落。这感觉就真像有把刀子一瞬间将他劈开，痛感强烈，他想把那东西推出去，奈何手脚全被绑住挣扎不得。  
王俊凯开始不断用力抽插，粗壮的柱身磨着内壁，带起夹杂着疼痛和一些酥麻的感觉。  
“王……俊凯——啊——你滚蛋——浑…蛋——王八——蛋——啊……嗯——”  
他开始咒骂王俊凯，好像这样就能减少疼痛似的。  
但易烊千玺每骂一句，王俊凯越发用力顶得更深。到后面他实在忍受不了这样的声音是从他嘴巴里发出的，便死死咬住嘴唇不肯再发出声音。  
王俊凯看他这般便更深更狠地顶弄抽插着，直撞得他断断续续发出破碎的呻吟。  
到后面千玺已经被插得有些失神，愣愣地随着王俊凯的动作摆动着。  
这张白色大床是有些复古的设计，此刻被二人动作撞击地不断晃动，床板不断发出枝呀声，四根床柱上的白纱也随着动作幅度不停飘荡着。  
王俊凯猛地一下拔了出来，千玺此刻呆呆的躺在床上，一动也不动。  
然而一切并没有结束。  
王俊凯仅仅只是放出了一些绳子的长度，做好这些，他返身将千玺翻了一面，压了两个枕头在他腹下，抬起千玺饱满的臀复又重新开始新一轮的征伐。

时间就好像被拉长了，千玺感觉自己被那人反复侵犯着，他从开始的剧烈挣扎到最后变得放弃了挣扎，任由摆布。  
这一夜如此漫长仿佛没有尽头。  
王俊凯的体力好的惊人像吃了春药一样，千玺后来沉睡了过去，等到醒来已经是第二天下午了。  
他醒来时，王俊凯就躺在他身边，床单被套早已换过，他也穿了一身和他一样的蓝色浴袍。  
“醒了。”  
王俊凯看起来精神很好兴致颇高，语气十分轻快。  
“你达到你的目的了，可以放过我了吧？”  
易烊千玺开口才发现自己的声音变的十分低哑。  
“易易又不乖了！干嘛说这么扫兴的话？你一直都是我的呀！”  
易烊千玺，你永远都是我的！你也只能属于我！别想逃！

<2>  
又一个小破车

老司机karry看上带刺野玫瑰Jackson的故事

“别说这些有的没的！想压我？就看你有没有那个本事了？”  
karry打从一开始就是这个意思，他看上Jackson了。人他肯定是要睡的！不仅要睡，还要让他心甘情愿地接受这一切。  
但Jackson 也不是好惹的。听到karry的放话，他只是挑了挑眉，冷冷地丢下这一句话以示回应。  
“那就来吧！各凭本事！”  
在这间总统套房里，两人开始了力量间的较量。还是karry先出手，两道矫捷的身影迅速扭打到一起。  
karry 可不想伤到Jackson 那张好看的脸所以出手都有意避开脸，Jackson 可没有顾虑那么多，怎样能更快地打倒karry 就怎么来！他看清了karry 这点，故意招招往他脸上呼！  
“喂！你打坏了我这张脸，到时候吻你的时候可别嫌丑！”  
karry 敏捷地躲过Jackson 的拳头的招呼，反手扣住！Jackson 顶起膝盖袭向他的腹部，被karry 险险退后避开！  
karry 一个翻身跳至Jackson 身后快速将他扑向窗台，那儿有一个装饰用的书桌！他迅速压住Jackson ！Jackson 反手呼来一拳！一手挡开拳头，另一手抓住Jackson 立马呼来的另一拳！一只手大力将他两手同时扣住，空出一手飞快抓向他的肋下。  
他耍赖！居然挠他痒痒！天知道他别的不怕就怕被挠痒痒！一时间失去了防御力！  
karry 乘机飞快扯下脖子间的领带一下绑住了Jackson 被反扣的双手！这一切发生的极快！Jackson 一时失察教他制住了！看来karry 果然蓄谋已久！  
即使被制住了，Jackson 也只是扯了扯嘴角冷冷一笑。  
“看来你可真是做足了功夫啊？”又冷冷讽刺了一句，Jackson 再懒得与他废话！  
“那是！你值得啊！”  
他不是什么猴急的人，在情事上他可以说是温柔体贴的。但为了避免节外生枝，karry 依然重重压着Jackson ，双手解开他的皮带脱下裤子。  
面对这一切动作Jackson 依然是不屑于多说什么，即使马上就要菊花不保！

他的唇吻过Jackson 的后颈又解开他的衣服扣子褪下拉到被绑住的手腕处和原本的领带系在一起加固捆绑力度，顺便绑到在墙上固定的装饰物上！  
一路从脖颈处往下吻过，他的唇舌在Jackson 的背上留下一大片舌头舔过的印迹。待到那两点腰窝，karry 忍不住啃咬了两口！  
这Jackson 果真是个诱人的小东西！  
Jackson 的臀形十分好看，既不是太过挺翘也不是平板没有！弧度刚刚好！他很满意！  
揉捏了几把，白皙的臀肉被捏出了几抹红痕！  
Jackson 有些受不了他这种小把戏，磨磨蹭蹭！但他拒绝开口！  
Karry 可不管他怎么想的，等玩得差不多了，随手摸来旁边放置的准备用来做些情调的精油倒入手中。倒得有点多，滴落一些在Jackson 的臀上！  
Karry 就着这些精油手指扩开了Jackson 的穴口，他很细致，扩张做得十分充足。  
所以结束了前面的准备工作，他便扶着自己的欲望对准洞口插入进去。为了避免Jackson 太过疼痛，他进入的十分克制缓慢。  
但依然是痛的！Jackson 紧绷了身子在他进入的时刻，牙关也咬得紧紧怕自己会发出声音！  
karry 是为了不太过伤到Jackson 才特意放缓动作，但这在Jackson 看来像是有意折磨人似的……进入得不仅慢还在里面不断缓缓抽动的磨着！  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的！要上赶紧的！”他终于还是没忍住低吼出声语气十分不满。  
听了这话karry 不为所动还是循着自己的动作进行！  
“你是不是个爷们？磨磨唧唧！要做就赶紧！不做就滚蛋！”  
这话一出karry 哪还能忍住！他本来就是十分辛苦的隐忍克制着自己！既然这伙计这么刚那他也不必再就着他！  
索性一下就进入到最深处！  
Jackson 没想到这一下居然这么猛！他一下就绷直了身体！痛！居然这么痛？！karry 这个混蛋！他不会放过他的！  
因着是背入的姿势，karry 每一下都进入得特别深！Jackson 死死咬住下嘴唇绝不肯让自己叫出声来示了弱！这笔账他迟早会讨回来的！  
到后面动作幅度越来越大，Jackson 这么看起来瘦削实则是精瘦的身板都险些叫他操软！混蛋！Jackson 再一次紧咬牙关吞回差点逸出嘴巴的呻吟喘息！  
酣战许久都不见karry 显出疲态，倒是Jackson 实在受不住的软了腰肢……他索性闭上眼……不愿相信自己这么弱！  
不过他从来不知道自己居然如此敏感！若不是如此！他也不会像现在这般这么容易败下阵来！  
像是玩腻了这个姿势！  
karry 抽出性器将Jackson 翻转过来正对着他！架起他的右腿挂在手弯！继续就着这方向推进自己的性器狠狠地在他身上聘驰！  
这样带刺的野玫瑰操起来就是带感！  
他一边大力抽插着心中回荡着这个念头，不多玩几个花样就太对不起自己了！  
他将Jackson 抱上桌面，把他两条大长腿分开成“m”型放到桌上，这书桌的高度十分适合！他就着这高度又一次操了起来！真他奶奶的爽！  
Jackson 的身体柔韧性极好！而且身子又敏感！被他这么接连干着，下面泌出越来越多的水！随着动作击打发出“噗噗”的水声！  
被这样屈辱的姿势对待着，Jackson 脸色绯红，既是因着这床事也因着十分的气恼！但他已经无法太集中精神去在心中咒骂karry 了！他集中精力死咬住嘴唇坚决不肯让自己发出那恼人的呻吟！那对他来说是一种耻辱！  
干到后面，Jackson 已经有些萎靡，他实在被一次性压榨的太狠了！  
但karry 还想玩乘骑！便解开Jackson 固定的衣袖，托住他的屁股抱到了床头！但他并没有离开Jackson 的身体，走动间那肉棒在那密穴里深深浅浅的进出着！  
他坐靠在床头，Jackson 的腿分开跨坐在他腰上两人那里紧紧结合在一起！  
掐着Jackson 窄窄的胯骨往下用力压着！自己则不断向上快速顶着！  
Jackson 的身子被这动作撞击地不断晃动着，额前的发也不断飞扬着！这个姿势也是太容易深入的姿势，karry 不断深入再深入！  
Jackson 只感觉再深他的肚子怕不是要被捅破了！他突然觉得自己可能会被玩坏或者干死在那个混蛋的身上！他这么卖力是真的打算玩死他嘛？！无力的闭着眼睛任由他在他身体里来回抽插，Jackson 有些丧气的想到这些念头。真是可笑！他如果是这样的死法未免太过耻辱太过可笑了！  
karry 终于玩完玩够了！  
Jackson 察觉到了一些不妙，“不要射在里面！”他急急的喊道。  
但来不及了！karry 已经一股脑全喷洒进他身体深处！  
Jackson 感觉眼前一黑！他紧紧闭着眼不想察觉到关于karry 的任何东西！可他还深埋在他体内没有拔出来！  
“出去！”他有些气息低弱……声音带着浓浓的疲惫感！  
Karry 偏偏不如他所愿！他越叫他出来他越是不肯！干脆就着这些样插入的姿势埋在他身体里抱着Jackson 睡了起来！  
Jackson 已经十分疲累挣扎了几番都没挣开，困意汹涌袭来，他一下掉入梦乡不再动作……

第一次就被这样狠狠折腾过后，Jackson 得了一场重感冒！脑袋像有千斤重整个人昏昏沉沉的吃了几天药也不见好！只能又打了几天针才好转起来。

<3>  
完结福利

雪白的大床上。  
王俊凯趴在千玺身上，密密吻着，一路从脖颈吻过胸两点肆意啃咬玩弄。直惹得他低喘连连，手不自觉摸上胸前那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，指尖插入黑发间抱住那颗脑袋。  
似想拉离又像拉近恍惚不定。但可以肯定的是，那含在王俊凯嘴里被啃咬得鲜红奶头已被舔得十分硬挺，他不自觉更挺起胸膛。  
千玺的身子敏感颤栗着，王俊凯不依不饶地放过那两点已经玫红的奶头，继续往下舔吻过，流连过腹肌，轻吻过肚脐依然没有停下。  
一路来到最隐密的那处，千玺止不住的羞涩起来“别……小凯…”，声音软糯得不像话，带着黏黏的撒娇意味直挠得王俊凯心里一阵按捺不住。  
他两指轻轻探入那道穴口引来千玺一声低吟。他又俯下脸亲吻上那处，舌头灵巧的舔弄着，千玺又忍不住抓上了他的头发，但他已经被他弄得手脚发软根本使不上什么力气。  
舌头舔进蜜穴里，千玺只觉得那处十分火热，浑身发热，不断颤栗，小腹里似有团火烧得人更加绵软。那被王俊凯舔弄着的地方里面滋生起一股酥麻感，渐渐似有无数小虫在内里深处噬咬着，还升腾起一股莫名空虚感。他不知道自己是怎么了，只能任由王俊凯在他身上肆意妄为。  
许久以后像是玩够了，王俊凯起身半跪在他两腿间，而此刻千玺早被几番爱抚舔弄下自那小口不断流出许多透明淫水。王俊凯两手分开千玺修长的两条长腿架在肩上，贴近他股间，早就勃发的性器傲然挺立。  
千玺抬头看到了那东西一时失语，这么大！他那里能装得下这根东西嘛？他有些震惊还有些害怕！  
王俊凯虽然不知道他在想什么，但依然轻声安抚着他“小朋友！别怕！咱们慢慢来！”  
说着扶着性器慢慢对准洞口缓缓磨蹭着，饱满的柱头粘满了留出来的爱液就着这道润滑挤进那处紧闭的蜜穴。  
一边缓慢进入一边爱抚着两侧腿肉给予放松。但千玺仍然是痛得皱起了眉头，他咬着牙忍着，感觉到他的紧绷，王俊凯嘴里也不断安抚着。  
这过程既漫长又甜蜜磨人，好在王俊凯十分温柔，千玺忍过了最初的疼痛也是放松了下来。  
但还没等他喘口气，王俊凯一察觉到他的放松就抽动了起来。先头还十分缓慢的照顾着他的感受，到后来便越来越快。千玺禁不住这一波波的情潮，嘴里发出一声声甜腻腻的呻吟，直勾得王俊凯越发加大动作！  
这滋味可真甜美！  
他猛力抽插着，千玺的身子被撞击得不断晃动，额前的发早已湿透！俩人都是满是湿腻，王俊凯不得不抓紧千玺被架在他肩上的双腿防止滑开！  
等到两人一起到达高潮，千玺的大腿已被王俊凯捏出红印！黏腻的大腿根也是充血泛红！  
“小凯……”  
听着千玺软绵绵的低哑嗓音，王俊凯只觉得十分勾人，他放下千玺的双腿一把将他捞起亲吻起来。  
千玺却因这突如其来的动作深入一声惊喘，却还没叫出口便被王俊凯封住了唇！  
边亲着，王俊凯也没闲下动作，抱紧了千玺，底下快速抽动起来！  
千玺的呻吟全被吞进王俊凯嘴里，许久被松开后，他大口地喘着气。王俊凯却十分使坏地狠狠顶弄了一下，千玺又是一阵的娇喘呻吟，他嗔视着王俊凯！但王俊凯只一脸痞笑地又要吻他！被千玺连忙偏头躲过“别来……”还要不要人活了！再这么来一回他怕不是要窒息的晕过去了！  
在千玺被折腾得摇摇欲坠昏昏欲睡之时，王俊凯才终于满足的退了出来！抱起千玺到浴室里替两人清洗过后将人放到椅上。他转头拿出一套新的床单被套换上，将脏的那套扔进洗衣机。  
等他弄完这一切回身去抱千玺时发现人已经睡着了，他不由失笑，轻轻将人放到床上，一手揽入怀中便也餍足的睡起来。


End file.
